Calor
by Zhena HiK
Summary: A nadie podría sorprenderle ver a ese par de nueva cuenta en la oficina del director siendo reprendidos y seguramente castigados. Pero nadie hubiera imaginado la situación que les llevó hasta ahí, ahora era casi seguro que les expulsarían por tal osadía. ¿En qué habrían estado pensando para hacer algo así en la escuela? [ZoSan] [UA, lemmon, capítulo único]


_Como ya sabemos, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esto es sólo un escrito por y para fanáticos. _Advierto que es un universo alternativo, tiene lemmon y aunque traté de mantener las personalidades de éstos dos, creo que no lo logré. En fin, disfruten su lectura.

Pensé que nunca mis manos escribirían un ZoSan, lo admito, puedo leer sobre ellos porque me gustan pero, ¿Escribir? Yo soy una devota fanática del ZoLu, así que no hay que acostumbrarse... Dicen que el amor todo lo puede y sí, parece que tienen razón. Esto es para ti amore~ porque te amo y nos amamos. Jajajaj espero en verdad te haya gustado aunque sea un poco.

¡Y gracias por corregir mis errores! 3 Irás al cielo del yaoi (?)

**DraculaN666 **_para ti..._

—**I—**

— ¿Están conscientes del problema en el que se metieron ésta vez? – preguntó el director a los dos chicos que estaban sentados frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio.

— Es culpa de ese marimo. – murmuró Sanji entre dientes, aún molesto por el modo en que había terminado la situación.

— ¿A quién estás llamando así, idiota? – preguntó girándose hacia el rubio que le devolvió la mirada furioso.

— Para mi buena suerte no conozco otro marimo.

— Estúpido cejas de sushi… - devolvió elevando un nivel su tono.

— Cabeza de alga, si no fueras un animal no estaríamos en éste problema…

— Tú también tuviste la culpa. – devolvió.

— ¡Basta de insultos! – regañó el director exasperado. – Están en una escuela y deben comportarse como si tuvieran educación. – continuó reprendiéndoles. – Pensé que ya habíamos hablado suficiente sobre esto pero creo que no es así.

Sanji y Zoro sabían el problema en el que estaban metidos ésta vez. Ya en muchas ocasiones habían estado sentados en ese par de lugares frente al director, que justo como ahora les hablaba de la clase de comportamiento que debían tener siendo unos muchachos que estaban educándose en una escuela importante y que además eran compañeros de clase, y por ello el compañerismo debía estar presente…

— Llamaremos a sus tutores legales y les haremos saber sobre lo sucedido en la escuela…

Si, ésta vez estaban en tremendo lío. Aún así no se sentían ni un poco intimidados por aquella que se suponía era una amenaza.

La situación comenzó esa mañana en la que llegaron juntos a la escuela. Tarde a causa de que Zoro se había perdido, cosa que por supuesto nunca admitiría.

— No deberían permitir que tengas una moto, un día te las arreglarás para amanecer en otro país. – se burlaba Sanji aunque en parte sí estaba molesto pues él acostumbraba llegar puntual.

— Nadie te pidió que pasaras por mí en la mañana.

— Si no lo hago nunca llegarías a la primera hora… - refutó Sanji.

— No sabía que te preocupaba tanto. – inició Zoro sonriendo de lado.

— Tenemos un trabajo en equipo por entregar, idiota. – regañó.

Ese día comenzaron con el pie equivocado, ya que incluso algunos profesores les reprendieron durante su camino hacia el aula de clases, pues su discusión iba subiendo varios decibeles y dado que caminaban por los pasillos, interrumpían las clases logrando que salieran los profesores a llamarles la atención y pedir que guardaran silencio.

— ¿Nos permite pasar? – preguntó de manera educada el rubio parado bajo el marco de la puerta de su aula de clases.

El profesor que había estado explicando algo apoyándose del pizarrón al escribir los puntos clave en éste, giró a verles molesto. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus dos _problemáticos _alumnos parados ahí a la expectativa de que les admitiera luego de llegar casi a media hora de iniciada su clase.

— ¿No les parece que es bastante tarde, jóvenes?

Ambos mantuvieron su mirada imperturbable ante dicho profesor evitando cualquier comentario sarcástico. Pasados unos segundos de tedioso silencio hizo un ademán con su mano indicando que pasaran. Sanji caminó en silencio hacia el que acostumbraba como su asiento, pero antes de llegar, Zoro que iba bostezando y estirándose exageradamente tropezó con una mochila que algún estudiante tenía en el suelo, provocando con ello que chocara contra el rubio y llevándolos a ambos hasta la pared más cercana.

Está de más mencionar que eso dio inicio a una sarta de insultos entre ambos. Inmediatamente les sacaron del salón.

— Última vez que voy por ti… - declaró molesto Sanji caminando frente a Zoro.

— No te pedí que lo hicieras… - se defendió Zoro harto de la discusión pues desde que venían en la moto Sanji se quejaba de todo.

— Pero es mi culpa por creer que iniciar el día al lado de un marimo idiota como tú no me traería problemas… - Sanji ni siquiera ponía atención a quien iba caminando tras él, renegaba entre dientes bastante furioso por la manera en que había iniciado su semana, ya que apenas era lunes.

Aunque no era algo extraño, así era la nada común _relación_ que tenían. Desde el momento en que se habían conocido, las peleas eran constantes, vivían para insultarse uno al otro y de vez en cuando hacerse algunas maldades que les divertían. Éste era el tercer año de preparatoria y desde que entraron fueron compañeros de grupo. El choque fue instantáneo y los insultos inmediatos. Todos decían, _ese par se odia._

Y aunque lo más seguro es que nunca lo fuesen a aceptar, ni en ésta ni en su siguiente vida, también se habían convertido en grandes amigos, en una persona importante para el otro. En un _mal_ necesario. ¡Y vaya tipo de mal!

Sanji caminaba hacia los baños con la intención de fumarse un buen cigarro que le ayudara a relajarse, porque obviamente estaba prohibido hacerlo en la escuela y dado que en ese lugar sólo entraban alumnos, sabía que nadie se atrevería a delatarlo.

Zoro por su lado estaba por alejarse del rubio y tomar una dirección opuesta a la que llevaba éste pero escuchar el murmullo constante de Sanji que seguía quejándose e insultándolo le molestó demasiado. Caminó a prisa abriendo sus piernas en un compás más largo del usual debido a su molestia, entonces tomó distraído al otro y le empujó hasta hacerle entrar al baño precipitadamente.

Sanji en su defensa utilizó una de sus piernas para devolver la _caricia_ que Zoro había propinado hacia su cuerpo, empujándole hasta chocar contra la puerta de acceso que con un estruendo se cerró tras el cuerpo del chico de cabello verde. Zoro volvió a embestir propinando con su puño un golpe certero sobre las costillas de Sanji que al mismo tiempo le devolvió el gesto pateándole un costado.

— Estúpido marimo… - murmuró Sanji sintiendo el puño de Zoro aún sobre sus costillas, ya que tras haberle golpeado no lo retiró, al contrario, se acercó más y descansó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del rubio.

— Cállate cejas de sushi…

— Cabeza de alga…

— Rubio idiota… - El tono fue disminuyendo en decibeles. Con ellos siempre era así, podían pelear una y mil veces pero al final siempre seguían siendo esa persona importante para el otro.

Sanji sintió la cabeza de Zoro recargada en su hombro durante unos minutos, después la mano que había estado en puño se abrió deslizándose por sus costillas hasta su cintura en un lento recorrido.

— No empieces, aquí no… - dijo con voz dura, pues alguno de los dos debía conservar la cordura. Pero unos labios paseando de forma suave y superficial sobre su cuello le hicieron callar y retener la respiración un par de segundos.

Zoro aprovechó esa duda y con ambas manos apretó la cintura del rubio para de forma ruda hacerle chocar contra su cuerpo creando esa cercanía tan íntima que sólo a él le permitiría. Frotó su entrepierna con la otra de manera descarada para obviar su intención –por si no era suficiente obvia ya-. Sanji en éste punto mantenía sujeto a Zoro por ambos hombros en un acto que, de principio, había sido un intento por alejarle, pero ahora servía como apoyo además de la pared en la que estaba recargado.

Pero aún estaban en los baños de chicos de la escuela, y aunque la puerta principal estuviera cerrada, eso no quería decir que tuviera cerradura alguna o manera de bloquearla.

— Alguien puede entrar, idiota. – regañó Sanji aún con la cabeza hacia un lado permitiendo los húmedos besos que Zoro iba dejando sobre su cuello.

— ¿No te parece más excitante? – contestó entre beso y beso sin detener su travesía.

— Claro que… no. – completó la frase con una negativa poco creíble.

— Aguafiestas. – se quejó Zoro, pero lejos de pensar en detenerse, tomó los labios de Sanji buscando enredar su lengua con la contraria. Dieron pequeños pasos que les llevaron hasta uno de los cubículos privados, ahí dentro de ese pequeño espacio Zoro golpeó el cuerpo de Sanji contra una de las paredes y continuó con el exigente beso que parecía quererle robar hasta la respiración al otro.

—…Y me dices pervertido. – murmuró Sanji respirando fuerte.

Las manos de Zoro se habían abierto paso entre la bien acomodada camisa del rubio, sacándola primero del pantalón para comenzar a acariciar la pálida extensión de piel bajo la tela. Separó sus labios una vez más y se alejó un poco sólo para observar al otro que le devolvía la mirada y una sonrisa de lado.

Ante esa visión, Zoro detuvo sus movimientos y llevó sus manos hasta la corbata que le estaba estorbando en su recorrido. Miró fijamente los ojos azules frente a él mientras con ambas manos deshacía el nudo de esa molesta prenda que exigían en aquella institución como parte del uniforme –aunque él nunca solía usarla-.

— Hagamos algo divertido. – pidió Zoro sobre el oído de Sanji.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, marimo pervertido? – cuestionó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de la cercanía de aquellos labios sobre su lóbulo, el cual lamió antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

Y antes de tener cualquier respuesta por parte de su amante, sintió la suavidad de una tela sobre sus ojos. _Su corbata, _dedujo al instante, cuando intentó llevar una mano hacia sus ojos para retirarla, Zoro la tomó a medio camino y entrelazó la suya para mantenerla presa.

— Déjala así, concéntrate en lo que harán mis manos… - pidió aún sobre el oído del rubio.

Éste no pudo más que sonreír y murmurar una vez más lo pervertido que era el otro. Pero no cabía duda que tenía buenas ideas, pues ante la expectativa de lo que le haría puso toda su atención a cualquier toque, incluyendo las manos que ahora después de haberle abierto la camisa recorrían lentamente su pecho, sintiendo después la húmeda y caliente lengua de Zoro sobre su clavícula que mordió dejando quizás una marca roja en el lugar.

Zoro sonreía sin creer que el otro hubiera cooperado ante la idea de mantener cubierto sus ojos, pero así era. Por ello se permitió contemplar unos segundos el cuerpo de Sanji, que recargado sobre una pared parecía tenso. Abrió su camisa y después de dejar una marca sobre la clavícula descendió con suaves besos y una que otra mordida hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, succionándolo con fuerza y terminando con una suave mordida sobre éste. Ante esa acción sintió ambas manos de Sanji tomarle la cabeza y apartarle como pudo jalándole con fuerza del cabello.

Admitía que quizás se había dejado llevar un poco, pero fue gratificante para Zoro la imagen que tuvo cuando Sanji le separó, pues ver a éste con los labios abiertos y respirando por la boca en señal de excitación le provocó una punzada directa en su entrepierna que desde hacía unos minutos atrás ya estaba erguida pidiendo que se apresurara y le pusiera atención.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Sanji y con la lengua dejó un camino húmedo hasta el ombligo en el cual no perdió más de unos cuantos segundos, su objetivo estaba aún más abajo. Con ambas manos libres desabotonó el pantalón de Sanji dejándolo caer hasta el suelo junto a la ropa interior. Ante sus ojos, el miembro del rubio estaba más que duro, así que sin pensarlo lo tragó hasta donde le fue posible, succionándolo con fuerza logrando que el cuerpo de Sanji se inclinara al frente y le tomara de la cabeza.

No estaba seguro si de la fuerza con la que le había llegado esa sensación intentó apartarle o empujarle para que lo tragara más. Pero para Sanji una cosa era cierta, sentir esa lengua caliente subir y bajar por su extensión era placentero, al mismo tiempo que esos labios succionándole comenzaban a hacerle perder la noción del lugar donde estaban. Un ligero gemido escapó contra su voluntad desde su garganta.

Zoro subía y bajaba con rapidez engullendo todo lo posible el pene de su pareja, sus manos mantenían sujeta con fuerza la cadera de Sanji para que éste no pudiera llevar el ritmo. La pauta la estaba imponiendo él. Tras varios minutos sintió tensarse el cuerpo del rubio que intentó retirarle antes de terminar, pero aferrándose aún a la cadera evitó que sucediera, logrando que eyaculara en su boca.

— Voltéate. – exigió con voz ronca, aunque sin darle tiempo a refutar u obedecer, se encargó de hacerle girar chocando de nuevo contra la pared del reducido espacio. Sanji entorpecido por su falta de visión y el pantalón enredado en sus tobillos, se detuvo con ambas manos extendidas sobre la pared.

Apenas iba a reclamar por la acción del otro cuando las manos de Zoro acariciándole por la parte interior de las piernas le hicieron callar, la caricia subió hasta chocar con sus testículos los cuales jugueteó con cuidado provocando una extraña pero placentera sensación, ahí le obligó a separar las piernas lo más que pudo. Se agachó hasta tener el trasero del rubio frente a sus ojos.

Con ambas manos jaló la cadera y separó sus nalgas dejando al descubierto su entrada, la cual comenzó a preparar introduciendo uno de sus dedos, mientras atento veía como aquella parte cedía ante la invasión, permitiéndose meter un dedo más y comenzando a penetrarlo con mayor rapidez. El cuerpo de Sanji mantenía arqueada la espalda y las piernas separadas para dar un mayor acceso a su interior.

Nuevamente un par de gemidos se escaparon desde su garganta.

— Marimo, hazlo ya que puede entrar alguien… - aún cuando había tratado de sonar seguro, en su voz se pudo distinguir lo excitado que estaba y Zoro por supuesto que fue capaz de percibirlo.

Se puso de pie y tomando la cadera del rubio con ambas manos, acomodó su pene entre las nalgas éste, deslizándolo de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. Después comenzó a penetrarle poco a poco, sintiendo el calor y lo apretado que estaba esa parte que le recibía.

Tras haberle penetrado por completo, le embistió un par de veces y después se retiró, haciendo que Sanji se quejara por el repentino abandono. El rubio retiró la corbata que hasta ahora cubría sus ojos y giró un poco para ver a su amante que le sonrió divertido.

¿Ahora qué habría pensado?

Pero Zoro era un hombre de pocas palabras, así que sin decir nada le hizo girar una vez más para quedar frente a frente, se inclinó lo necesario para tomarle de la parte trasera de los muslos. En ese momento Sanji comprendió lo que trataba de hacer y sacando sus pies por completo del pantalón tomó a Zoro de los hombros y le envolvió con sus piernas.

— ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar! – amenazó. Una de sus manos se detenía sobre el hombro de Zoro y la otra buscaba apoyo tomándose de la parte alta de la pared. Sintió como fue penetrado una vez más y ésta vez hasta el fondo desde la primera estocada, logrando que se doblara y cerrara con fuerza los ojos ante la abrumadora sensación que logró erizarle la piel al igual que a su compañero, que aún le detenía con ambas manos sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos.

Embistió una y otra vez con fuerza sin importarle el lugar en el que estaban, seguro los demás ya casi salían de las aulas ante el cambio de clase, pero poco les importaba, desde la garganta de Zoro se podía escuchar algo parecido a un gruñido que seguro se trataba de un jadeo que intentaba ahogar, al igual que los ruidos de Sanji que terminó por tomar los labios de Zoro en un intento de callar cualquier sonido impertinente.

— _¡Espera, sólo entro al baño y te acompaño! –_ escucharon el grito de un chico.

Sanji separó sus labios de Zoro y le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida y de coraje pues sabía que esto iba a suceder y los podían descubrir. Forcejeó un poco para que el de cabello verde le soltara pero contrario a esto le penetró con más fuerza obligándole a detener cualquier intento de escape.

— Deberás mantenerte calladito o nos descubrirán. – declaró Zoro apenas audible sobre su oído.

Sanji sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así, después vendría su revancha.

Y tal cual lo imaginó, pudo escuchar más de una voz afuera del baño donde estaban, otros chicos estaban utilizando los mingitorios y uno más entró al baño privado que estaba al lado del que ellos utilizaban desde hacía rato.

Sanji sentía que iba a enloquecer ante la situación, Zoro penetrándole con más fuerza y rapidez mientras él mordía uno de sus labios esperando no hacer ningún sonido. Pero no pensaron en que el choque de sus caderas creaba un sonido característico que algunos chicos detectaron, _quizás de su experiencia viendo pornografía._

— _¿Escuchas eso?_ – preguntó uno de los chicos.

— _Parece que hay alguien ahí… -_ murmuró otro sin éxito pues ambos les habían escuchado claramente.

— ¿Quieres que salga y los golpee para que se vayan? – preguntó Zoro sobre el oído del otro. Sanji le reprendió con la mirada y forcejeó para separarle pero sin hacer mucho escándalo. Zoro detuvo cualquier movimiento esperando que los molestos chicos se fueran, pero éstos parecían no querer irse y él estaba aún caliente. — ¿Qué nunca han escuchado a alguien follar? – preguntó Zoro en voz alta. - ¡Lárguense de una vez! – regañó.

Sanji supo que le partiría la cara a Zoro. Quizás no en ese momento _porque debía admitir que también estaba caliente, _pero definitivamente lo haría.

Entre risas los chicos salieron a prisa de ahí dejándolos solos una vez más… permitiendo así que los otros llegaran al clímax con un sonoro gemido que anunció el orgasmo de ambos.

…Y ahí estaban, siendo regañados por el director, tras haber sido descubiertos cuando salían del baño. Pues el rumor comenzó a correr entre los alumnos, que curiosos esperaban para ver quién había estado ahí dentro y el chisme corrió hasta llegar a oídos de un profesor, mismo que se encargó de llevarles a dirección.

Ahora serían expulsados, o quizás no, ya que ambos eran buenos en deportes y la escuela tenía ciertas consideraciones con ellos debido a eso. Por lo pronto aún cuando Sanji estaba molesto por el desenlace de la situación, debía admitir que fue bastante excitante y que había tenido un orgasmo como ningún otro.

_Le gustó… bastante._

_.:Fin:._

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

_"Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción."  
Joaquín Sabina_

_—_

_No hay mucho por decir, sólo que... esta historia fue un pretexto para escribir de ellos dos teniendo sexo duro contra el muro como me lo solicitó mi adorada amiga DraculaN666 ..._

_Espero haya sido de su gusto y me encantaría conocer su opinión. Gracias por pasar a leer. _


End file.
